All Alone Now
by Missy-Minnie
Summary: And then, he knew it was time for him to do what he came here to do; it was time for him to end his misery. Time for him to die. Harry, still on the ground, pulled out his wand, preparing himself for what he was about to do. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Ok, I had to give in to the pressure! I'm really sorry everyone, but I just had to! Don't worry, this is just a one-shot story so I won't have to update! And, I just thought of this just now and I had to get it out of me. I made up most of the middle names so don't think I actually know them. Please read and review, it's my first, er, story like this. I read a challenge that's over now and all these ideas came into my head. So now I'm writing it. Hope everyone likes this!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter owns me. ^_^**

~*~*~

Harry Potter walked through rusted old gates into a deserted cemetery, looking around at all the tombstones. It was already dark and the stars were popping out. He was holding a bunch of flowers; eight red roses, a white tulip, one pink rose, a beige rose, and a yellow rose. His Hogwarts days were over, and he was not happy at all. He wasn't happy about anything anymore. School had been absolutely horrid the last few months, especially the two months before he graduated. Dumbledore was gone, McGonagall couldn't control her classes and was always crying, Snape spoke in such a dead voice that Harry even felt sorry for him, and the Ministry of Magic was totally out of control. But that was only half of what Harry was going through.

Although the Order was not keeping him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny informed of their plans, they had though they had Voldemort's plans figured out. He had done this every single school year, so they assumed he was going to attack somewhere near the end of the year in graduation. But they were wrong. He had sprung an unexpected attack on them.

As usual, Harry felt like he had the weight of the world on him, so the Golden Trio plus Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom had devised a plan. They were to have their wands with them at all times, and to keep an eye out for anything at all. Harry was still giving little lessons to a select few. He had thought they were all ready. He thought he was ready.

He circled around the cemetery, reading the names on the gravestones. Finally, he came to a stop in front of a tombstone and squatted down in front of it, reading the name engraved in the stone.

**In Loving Memory,**

**Neville Frank Longbottom**

**July 1980-June 1997**

**Loving Friend, Student, and Son**

**Died in combat**

**May He Rest In Peace**

**_~Brave Heart_**

Harry carefully placed the white tulip on the mound and said a little prayer, tears spilling out onto the fresh mound of earth. Neville was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange on the fateful day that Hogwarts was invaded. He could still remember the exact way Neville's face contorted with surprise and pain before he fell. 

Patting the dirt, Harry said quietly, "Goodbye, Neville." Wiping his tears away, he walked around a bit more until he came to one of the most unique gravestones here. It was a lion that was posed as if it were ready to attack. The lion's mouth was open, and Harry was still expecting it to open its mouth and roar at him. Once again, he kneeled down and read the words written in curly letters.

**Here Lies**

**Luna Lucille Lovegood**

**November 1981-June 1997**

**Loving Friend and Daughter**

**Murdered in Attack**

**May She Rest in Peace**

**_~Like No Other_**

"Hi Luna," Harry murmured softly to the gravestone. "I loved the way you were so unique, not caring what other people thought. You're wonderful." He stopped talking and put down the pink rose. He said a prayer and moved on, squinting in the direction of the trees. Then he spotted it; the statue of a large bear-like dog. He smiled a sad smile and made his way over to it, separating the beige rose from the rest. He reached it and sat down next to the stone, smiling at the cheery face in a picture someone had attached to the gravestone. There it was; the closest thing he ever had to a real father. Right below him, finally at peace. Harry stared at the picture and his eyes filled with tears as he saw how happy his godfather looked in that picture. He bent down and hugged the stone, not caring how stupid he looked hugging a piece of stone.

**Sirius Alphard Black**

**May 1961-June 1996**

**The Last Black**

**Loving Godfather and Friend**

**May He Rest In Peace**

**_~A Dog Star_**

"Hey, Sirius." Harry spoke quietly as though he didn't want anyone to hear him even though the cemetery was empty. "I miss you a lot. I hope you're listening to me up there." He said with a hint of a sad smile. "You have no idea how much I need you right now. I just—" He said, breaking down a little with his sobs punctuating his speech. "I just w-wish you co-could speak t-t-t-to me one last t-time. So I could get through this without being all alone." Harry was fully crying now, staring at the moving picture of Sirius Black, imagining it were him. "I-I need someone right now, but no one is here for me. What do I do, Sirius?" Harry brought his knees up to himself and hugged them, trying to curl up and ignore the whole world. He looked up at the dark night sky and smiled when he saw the familiar star.

The sight of Sirius's shocked face had been replaying over and over again in his dreams. Every night, no matter what, the dreams came. Harry felt guilty when he saw Sirius's laughing face. It almost made him feel like he was right there in front of him, about to come over and clap his hand on his shoulder or let out that all too familiar laugh that was more like a bark. Right after he dreamed, he woke up with a start, sweating with tears pouring down his face. And after that he'd sit by the window and look at Sirius, the Dog Star until everyone woke up. He hardly got any sleep and was failing most of his classes. And it was his entire fault.

He sat there for at least thirty minutes, beating himself up for bringing all this pain to the world. Realizing what else he had to do, Harry got up and wiped away the tears and looked around again, weaving in and out of the tombstones, pausing here and there to say goodbye to some of his classmates. He saw it there, a large patch of about eight tombstones grouped together. He walked toward it and smiled, kneeling down between two graves.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry said to the ground, smiling slightly. "You know, you were always much more of a family than the Dursleys ever were. I miss you" He whispered the last part. He placed two red roses on the graves and moved along, stopping between a statue of a dragon and a goblin.

Smiling again, Harry again placed a red flower on top of each grave and spoke. "Charlie, Bill, I love you guys. Wonderful visiting you in Romania and Egypt." He said another prayer and moved along, smiling at the identical statues of canaries. His mind flashed back to when he saw the two appear out of nowhere and sending hexes every which way as if it had happened just yesterday.

_There were Death Eaters everywhere Harry turned. It was as if he could sense them coming, because once he heard the door open, he told everyone surrounding him to get out their wands, just in case. And then they were there. At least fifty people in those horrible black masks had just flooded the main entrance hall, cackling evilly and shooting spells at random people._

_Harry then heard two familiar yells, and when he turned around, he saw Fred and George Weasley running towards them side to side, their wands pointing at a Death Eater who was cornering Ginny Weasley. The other professors were following close behind. Dumbledore was walking serenely a few feet behind them all, the anger etched into every line of his ancient face._

_George fired a Stunning Spell at the Death Eater, faced other masked people and said over his shoulder quite casually, "All right there, Harry? We were in Dumbledore's office just now. Everyone else is coming."_

_Harry, numb with shock at the sight of Fred and George, gave a strangled sort of yelp when he saw a flashing light go past his ear. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville to make sure they were all right when he heard two yells of pain. He sent another hex at a Death Eater and turned to see Fred and George falling over with looks of pure shock on their faces._

_"NO!" He screamed at their descending bodies. They hit the floor, eyes and mouth open in surprise. Harry half expected them to get up, to tell everyone they were just kidding._

_'They're going to get up, they're just joking…' Harry told himself, convincing himself they were just about to get up, evil grins on their faces and say at exactly the same time, "Gotcha! Ha, you great prats!" But they never did He forced himself to look away from their limp bodies and keep on fighting. He couldn't fail the world now, not after all these years of fighting…_

_There were bodies of students lying all around the place, lifeless and abandoned. 'You have to keep fighting, you must save everyone else, you can't fail them…' Harry tried to make his way to the other four when he saw Neville and Luna writhing on the floor, screaming and squirming in pain. Furious, he jumped at the person who was torturing them, pulling off their mask, immediately recognizing the heavily lidded eyes. It was Bellatrix Lestrange._

_"You."__ He whispered as she cackled evilly._

_"Yes, you silly little boy. I knew I would get that Longbottom boy, just like I got his parents!" She replied, smirking._

_Harry, infuriated, pointed his wand straight at her heart and said the stunning spell. Luna and Neville were still writhing on the floor, but, unfortunately, he didn't notice at all. They continued to scream their bloodcurling screams until, suddenly, they stopped.  She keeled over, and Harry walked towards her. "You evil bitch. I hope you die." He then sent every single hex he knew right at her heart until he was certain she was dead.. "Burn in hell."_

"Fred and George, I miss you two so much. I-I-I" Harry said, his tears once again making speaking difficult. "I w-w-wish y-you would j-just pl-play one l-l-last prank on me, just so I could see your evil grins. Y-you remember that prank you told me and Ron about? The one where you glued Percy's ass to h-his chair? That was brilliant." He was smiling in a sad sort of way. "Goodbye." He put down a red flower on each grave and turned to the next statue, a brilliant red rose.

**In Loving Memory**

**Virginia Rose Weasley**

**October 1981- June 1997**

**Loving Friend, Daughter, Sister, and Soon-To-Be-Wife**

**May She Rest In Peace**

**_~If Only You Knew How Much This Moment Means To Me_**

"Ginny…" Harry croaked, his voice still shaky. "I miss you, Ginny. You have no idea how much. If only you were here, I could get through all of this with you. We could be with each other like we planned, remember Ginny? Remember that day we planned our future?" He smiled, remembering the day that shy little Ginny stood up and told him how she felt about him. "You know, Ginny, I loved you so much. You have no idea." He laid down a red rose, said a prayer, and went to the grave he had been anticipating to see the most.

**Here Lies**

**Ronald William Weasley**

**March 1980-June 1997**

**Loving Friend, Son, and Brother**

**May He Be Remembered Forever**

**_~The Heart of a Lion_**

His eyes watered as he came to the statue of a king chess piece. Harry thought back to that dreadful day that he saw them killed, the day that he saw all of them killed at the hands of Death Eaters.

_He turned around and almost screamed at the sight. Mangled bodies of people he once knew littered the cold stone floor. And right next to him was Luna and Neville, not screaming or moving at all. Horrified, he yelled for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny._

_"Oh my god…" It was his fault. His entire fault. He brought this to them just so he could get revenge. He forgot to take away Lestrange's wand. He was waiting for someone to come, to comfort him somehow, but no one ever did He turned around, expecting to see two redheads and a bushy haired girl staring back at him, but he saw nothing. There was no one in the hall anymore, just dead bodies all over the place._

_"Ron? Hermione?" He croaked. "Ginny?" He got up slowly and saw them by the wall. Quickly, he made his way to them, praying to the heaven's that they weren't gone, not yet. He kneeled down beside their forms and saw that their eyes were open just a tad._

_"Ron? Ron, can you hear me?" Harry spoke out loud to Ron's body, seeing that his eyes were slightly open._

_Ron turned his head slowly toward Harry and whispered, "Harry, you've got to go, you've got to go save everyone else." He reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, holding it tightly. "You've got to save the world again." He closed his eyes and smiled faintly, turning his head away from Harry._

_"No, Ron, no!" Harry screamed, squeezing Ron's hand more tightly._

_"Harry, go save the world." He opened his eyes, then closed them again, breathing in deeply. "I've got to go now, mate. Save the world, Harry, save the world." Harry felt Ron's grip loosen until he was just holding on. His eyes wide, he turned to Hermione and Ginny and held their hands, trying to shake them awake. Their eyes never opened._

_"No, no, no!" Harry whispered, tears splashing down his front as he shook the girl's bodies vigorously. "Oh Merlin…" He turned away from their bodies and looked around to see Dumbledore on the ground, wheezing and coughing._

_"Professor!"__ Harry moaned, jumping to his side. Dumbledore's breathing was becoming slower, but he made an effort to open up his familiar blue eyes too look at Harry on last time. "Professor, please, no, I need you! I need you to help me through this!"_

_"Harry," Dumbledore started as if he were having trouble speaking. "you've got to get to the Great Hall. The doors are sealed and the Professors and your classmates are there. You need to save yourself." Dumbledore's eyes closed slowly, and Harry knew that would be the final time he would ever see those sparkling blue eyes again. _

_"No, Dumbledore, no, I need you! Help me! Help me!" Harry was screaming now. He wanted to die; he wanted to die just so he wouldn't be all alone. He broke down next to Dumbledore's body, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. He heard a soft click click of heels coming, and he knew it was McGonagall coming to fetch him. All of a sudden, he felt angry towards her._

_'Where had she been when they were all fighting? She just left the rest of the teachers to fight while she lounged around in the fucking Great Hall. How dare she!' Harry got up, turned and saw McGonagall calling out his name, still walking towards him. He felt a surge of hatred towards her and got up, running away as if this would make all the pains go away._

_"Potter!__ Potter, get back here this instant!" He heard her call out, but he kept running until he saw the familiar statue: the statue next to the Room of Requirement. He walked past it, thinking of an empty room where he could just lie down and nap, sleeping all his troubles away. He opened the door and saw a large bed and collapsed on it, crying himself to sleep._

"Ron, you remember the first day I met you? Remember that? I was so excited because I had my very first friend ever. And, and not you're gone. I wish you were still here with me so we could get through this. I love you, Ron." Harry wasn't crying this time. He put down a red rose and said goodbye for the last time, putting his hand on the statue and saying a prayer. 

He turned around, looking for another grave and found it right next to Ron's. The beautiful statue of an angel holding an open book, its mouth open as if reading out loud. The angel even had one hand up as if explaining something to an audience. He smiled once more at the angel and kneeled at the bottom of it.

**In Loving Memory**

**Hermione Anne Granger**

**September 1980-June 1997**

**Loving Daughter, Friend, and Student**

**May She Be Remembered Always**

**_~Spread Your Wings and Fly_**

"Hello, Hermione." He looked up at the angel and grinned a bit. Of course, an angel holding a book, how very Hermione.  "I miss you. You have no idea how much I need you and Ron right now, it's unbelievable. Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you stay alive and speak to me just one last time? Why? Why?" Still he wasn't crying. It was getting dark, and Harry thought he ought to get on with what he had to do. The skies were dark, and the trees cast a shadow over him as if suspicious of what he was about to do.

Harry lay down in between the graves of his best friends and placed his hands over the mounds of dirt, closing his eyes and imagining that they were next to him. He lay there for hours, his hands still placed over their graves. He tried to channel them somehow, to make them know how he was feeling. He selfishly wished that they all turned into ghosts and talked to him, but he knew they never would. They weren't afraid of death; they were all too brave for that. 

Harry felt horrible. He hadn't saved the world as Ron told him to. He failed them all. He failed everyone. They all trusted him to burst in and save the day, but he failed them. Everyone was dead because of him. He brought this upon the world.

Harry cried out to the deserted cemetery, "Why? Why did everyone think I was the greatest? Look at what I've done! Look at this, and people still have faith in me! I'm the reason that all these people suffered. Because of that damned prophecy. I wish I was never born!" Harry was now screaming, though he still lay flat on his back with his hands on Ron and Hermione's graves.

And then, he knew it was time for him to do what he came here to do; it was time for him to end his misery. Time for him to die. Harry, still on the ground, pulled out his wand, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

Harry closed his eyes and thought, 'The Boy Who Lived is about to die by the Curse That Failed by his own wand.' He smiled insanely for a bit. Finally, his misery was to end with two words and one wand. He pointed it at his chest and whispered the two words that were meant to kill him since he was one year old.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Hmm, I'm pretty proud of this. Hope it was good for you guys! I got a bit teary when I was writing Ron and Harry saying goodbye. *sniff* And, no, I'm not suicidal. I just got inspired by a challenge I read about. Sooo, this was one-shot. Hope everyone liked it! Please read and review!**


End file.
